Buon Compleanno, Mia Sorella Stupida
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Bel lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Kenapa sih dia bisa sampai lupa? Bahkan Siel sampai dibikin jengkel. Special fic for Twin Princes b'day  dan untuk event OFF. RnR?


Akachii : Yaa~~ Udah lama gak publish fic baru di fandom ini! XD

Siel : Ushishishi.. Tumben buat fic tentangku dan baka ototou-chan itu?

Bel : Ushi? Siapa yang kau bilang 'baka ototou-chan' itu, hah? *deathglare*

Akachii : Hei hei, kalian berdua! Sudahlah! Kalo begini kapan dimulai?

Siel : Yasud, kita mulai saja fic ini...!

Bel : Disclaimer woi~

Akachii : Yap! KHR belong to Amano Akira. Kalo saia yang buat KHR pasti bakal saia jadiin pair twincest nih orang dua!

Bel+Siel : Che!

Akachii : Dan ini fic buat memperingati hari ulang tahunnya Bel dan Siel, dan juga untuk event OFF^^

Bel+Siel : Check it out!

**Buon Compleanno, Mia Sorella Stupida**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Tiga hari sebelum Natal, tepatnya tanggal 22 Desember. Semua orang sudah mulai menyibukkan diri untuk menyambut Hari Natal. Termasuk kedua orang ini, Belphegor dan Rasiel.

"Hm hm... Bagusnya pohon Natal ini ditaruh dimana, ya?" gumam sang kakak kembar, Siel, sambil berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi pohon Natal yang berdiri tegak di salah satu sisi ruang keluarga.

"Kakak bodoh! Berhenti mondar-mandir di situ! Membuatku pusing saja," gerutu sang adik, Bel, yang tidur-tiduran di sofa terbesar ruangan itu.

"Ushishi. Harusnya kau bantu aku memikirkan dekorasi untuk Natal nanti. Bukannya malah tiduran di situ. Dasar, sorella stupida!" curcol Siel sembari berjalan mendekati Bel. Dan...

Bruk!

"U-uh... Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei! Uuh..." geram Bel sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak.

"Ushishishi... Kalau kau gak mau membantuku, akan kupeluk kau terus," bisik Siel tepat di telinga kiri Bel. Napas hangat Siel seakan menggelitik tengkuk Bel, membuatnya mendesah tak nyaman.

"Ngh, Siel.. Lepaskan aku!" perintah Bel sambil menendang-nendang kaki Siel yang berada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Ushishi. Makanya bantu aku!" ucap Siel sembari berdiri menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Bel. Kemudian ia menarik tangan sang adik.

"He-hei! Kau mau apa?" tanya Bel yang kaget karena tangannya ditarik-tarik Siel. Siel hanya menyeringai nakal.

"Ushishi.. Kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Siel balik. Membuat Bel memanyunkan bibirnya dan berpikir.

"Ushi? Ini hari Rabu, kan?" tanya Bel dengan tampang lugunya. Nyaris membuat Siel jungkir balik mendengarnya.

"Bodoh! Maksudku hari ini hari spesialnya siapa?" Siel kembali bertanya, namun disertai dengan jitakan kerasnya ke kepala Bel.

"Auw! Sakit tahu!" erang Bel kesakitan dengan tangannya yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Bel kembali berpikir. Hari ini tuh hari spesialnya siapa, sih? Saking lamanya berpikir, Siel sampai terkantuk-kantuk –oke! Author lebay-. Jangan bilang dia lupa tentang hari ini!

"Hoahem~ Bel, kau tahu kan jawabannya?" tanya Siel lagi dengan wajah bosan. Meskipun matanya tak terlihat, namun Bel dapat merasakan bahwa kakak bodohnya itu sedang jengkel.

"Eehm, sepertinya aku lupa," jawab Bel dengan entengnya.

Gedubrak! Kali ini Siel sudah benar-benar terjatuh karena _sweatdropp_ besar yang menggantung di kepalanya. Nih anak amnesia atau apa, sih? Sampai lupa hari ini hari apa? Oke, sebenarnya yang bodoh ini siapa, sih?

"Oh... Ayolah, Siel. Sebenarnya ini hari apa, sih?" Bel memonyongkan bibirnya (Author mimisan) sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Siel. Meminta jawaban yang akan menjadi penentu dalam fic ini (Hah?) dan kehidupan mereka (Lho?).

'Oke! Sepertinya aku harus membawa adik bodoh ini ke dokter jiwa terdekat,' pikir Siel sambil memutar bola matanya. Menatap adikanya dengan tatapan nelangsa, ditariknya kembali tangan mungil Bel dan membawanya ke dapur.

"He-hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kuso onii-chan!" teriak Bel sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Siel yang semakin kuat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ujar Siel pelan. Kemudian ia terkikik keras dengan kikikan khasnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Sesampainya di dapur, Bel melepaskan tangannya dari cengkaraman Siel yang juga sudah mengendur. Kemudian dilihatnya banyak sekali bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue yang terletak di atas meja dapur. Entah untuk apa bahan-bahan itu, Bel tak tahu. Diliriknya Siel dengan tatapan 'Untuk apa semua ini?', namun yang pasti tak ada yang tahu apa arti lirikan itu. Karena mata Bel kan tertutup! *Author dilempar sapu*

"Nah, sekarang kau bantu aku membuat kue!" ajak –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Siel pada Bel dan memberikan sebuah celemek kecil dengan aksen hati berwarna pink (Wauw!) di tengah celemek tersebut. Membuat author mimisan karena melihat Bel memakai celemek seimut itu! *Author digampar*

"Untuk apa lagi ini?" tanya Bel yang sudah mulai bosan karena dari tadi dikacangin dan dipermainkan oleh Siel terus.

Sielpun memakai celemeknya di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia mulai membaca buku paduan resep membuat kue dan mempraktekkannya.

_Campurkan coklat dark couverture yang sudah dihaluskan dengan susu berkualitas tinggi._

Siel melalukan langkah pertama dari resep tersebut. Bel hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sejak kapan bocah itu bisa bikin kue?

_Lelehkan adonan tersebut dengan air panas bersuhu 60°C._

Sielpun melelehkan adonan tersebut seperti apa yang tertera dalam petunjuk tersebut. Bel mendekat ke arah Siel, sedikit melihat buku petunjuk tersebut. Dalam hati ia kagum atas apa yang telah diperbuat kakaknya.

"Hei, bantu aku!" suruh Siel sambil menunjukkan buku paduan resep tersebut kepada Bel agar dibaca dan diikuti petunjuknya.

_Selanjutya, diamkan sebentar, lalu tambahkan krim segar._

"Bel, tolong ambilkan krim yang ada di lemari!" pinta Siel sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil di sisi dapur.

Bel hanya menurut dan mengambilkannya untuk Siel. Siel kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Apa sampai sekarang baka ototou itu masih belum ingat dengan hari ini?' pikir Siel sembari mengaduk adonannya.

Sedangkan Bel masih terus berusaha mengingat hari apa ini sebenarnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Setelah kue yang dibuat Siel tersebut selesai, ia meminta sang adik untuk membantunya mengangkat kue itu ke ruang keluarga. Oke, sampai kini pun Bel masih belum tahu hari ini hari apa.

"Ah, Siel-sama, Bel-sama, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Olgert sang butler keluarga entah apa namanya *plak!* yang heran dengan kue setinggi lemari pakaian author yang baru saja diangkut Siel dan Bel dari dapur.

"Kau kemana saja, Olgert? Karena tak ada kau aku harus membuat kue ini sendiri bersama Bel," ujar Siel sembari meletakkan beberapa buah ceri di tepi kue tersebut.

"Maafkan saya. Tadi baginda Ratu memanggil saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," ucap Olgert meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya sebungkuk-bungkuknya.

"Oh, ayolah Siel! Sebenarnya hari ini apa istimewanya, sih? Natal kan masih beberapa hari lagi. Tak perlu cepat-cepat membuat kue," terang Bel kecil yang masih belum mudeng dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Che! Dasar adik bodoh!" gumam Siel pelan sambil merutuki nasibnya yang mempunyai kembaran yang lola (Baca: Loading lama) *author digerek Bel*.

"Huh! ***Buon compleanno a tutti e due,**" seru Siel dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hah?" Bel masih gak mudeng. -,-a

"***Buon compleanno, mia sorella stupida,**" ucap Siel lagi. Kali ini hanya ditujukan untuk adiknya seorang. Sambil tersenyum lembut ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang Bel *Siel OOC!*, menyebabkan mahkota yang dipakai Bel terlepas.

"Ushishi... Sebenarnya hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Dan, yak! Ini dia penyebab kenapa Bel gak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka berdua!

"Heh? Jangan bilang kau gak tahu sekarang tanggal berapa, baka ototou-chan?" tanya Siel _jawdropp_.

"Ushishishi... Memangnya sekarang tanggal 22, ya? Aku baru tahu," jawab Bel polos.

GUBRAK!

Dan saat itu juga, seisi rumah itu jatuh terjungkal secara bersamaan karena pengakuan Bel tadi.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**THE END**

_***Buon compleanno a tutti e due : Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua**_

_***Buon compleanno, mia sorella stupida : Selamat ulang tahun, adik bodohku**_

.

.

Akachii : *pundung* Ke-kenapa ficnya abal begini?

Bel : Aku terlihat OOC disini! *nabok Akachii*

Akachii : Kyaaa! Maaf~~ *sembah sujud*

Siel : Yey! Aku bisa masak! Horay! :P

Bel+Akachii : =,=a

Siel : Oh ya. Di antara para readers ada yang tahu tentang resep itu diambil dari mana dan resep apa itu? *detektif mode*

Akachii : Na-nah, readers-san. Saia minta bantuannya untuk mereview fic abal ini. Flame juga gak papah, kok! Saia ikhlas.. *pundung sambil ngais-ngais tanah*

Bel+Siel : Flame aja! Flame aja!

Akachii : Huss! *deathglare* Sebelum saia dihajar, lebih baik saia mohon pamit sekarang~ Jangan lupa RnR fic saia yang satunya, yah~ Arigatou~~ *bershunpo dan kabur*

Bel+Siel : Dia kabur! Kalau begitu, kami juga mau kabur.


End file.
